Umaru-Chan's Love Story
by AnimeXMangaBoy
Summary: Taihei wants Umaru to get out of the house for a bit. In doing so, Umaru meets someone who will change her life. Cover by Screeper Chan. Not good at descriptions or titles lol.


I'm writing this because I broke my XBOne and I literally have nothing better to do. Enjoy :P.

Umaru Doma Beautiful Smart Kind

She was the school legend, a prodigy. Always got 100's on her tests, homework, and classwork. The perfect High School girl. Who wouldn't want to be her friend? All the girls want to be her. All the boys want to be with her. That is until you see her other side.

Umaru Doma Cute Chibi Lazy

She might be the best at school but home is a different story. Lays around, plays games, watches anime, and eats. A dried fish of a sister. A himouto.

12:00 P.M.

Umaru was home doing the usual. Eating snacks and drinking "See Through Soda" while watching the telly. Her big brother, Taihei Doma, hates to see his little sister laze around all day and not do anything productive. "...Ni-chan" 'Why doesn't she get a job or hang out with friends? She should be outside more. Not inside all the time.' Taihei thought to himself as he himself relaxed. It was his day off after all. "...ni-chan." 'Ebina probably wants to have some quality time with Umaru.' Taihei thought. "UMARU DIVE!" Taihei heard as he was crushed by his dearest little sister. "I called your name like 5 times and you didn't respond." Umaru said. "What do you need Umaru?" Taihei responded. "Nothing I just wanted to call your name." Umaru said. "Umaru why don't you go hang out with Ebina, Kirie, or Sylphyn?" Taihei asked. "I'm busy trying to find all of the super rare items. Not interested." Umaru said without even looking away from the game. 'Wasn't she just watching anime just a minute ago? Probably not. I'm just imagining things.' Taihei thought.

"Onii-chan!" Umaru called once more. "Yes Umaru?" Ta I he I responded. "Can you go get the new JUMPU for me?" Umaru said while putting her manga away. 'Wasn't she just playing a game? Now I know I'm not losing my mind.' Taihei thought. "Umaru why don't you just go get the jump because I have to go...to...my co-worker, Bomba's, house. Yes. Bomba." Taihei said. He didn't like to lie but it was worth it if he got Umaru out of the house. "Get it on your way back." Umaru said while while eating chips. "I'm going to be there until very late." Taihei said. "But...but...BUT THIS IS LIMITED EDITION! THIS WILL ONLY BE OUT FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS!" Umaru said crying. 'Jeez for a girl who always gets 100's she sure does complain a lot.' Taihei thought. "Take this yen and go buy it now if you really..." Taihei said as Umaru was already out of the door in her UMR oufit with his yen before he could finish. "Well, I guess I should go to Bomba's house so I make it look like I really couldn't go. It'll be fun anyways." Taihei said to himself as he got dressed and walked to his coworkers home.

Umaru ran as fast as she could to the mall to get the new latest edition JUMPU manga. She entered the mall and ran straight for the shop she was headed for. *crash* "Ouch!" Umaru said as she fell back. She was dazed for a while. 'What did I run into?' Umaru asked herself as she was still dazed. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Someone said as they had reached out their hand. It was a person she had ran into. A boy her age. 16 years old. She grabbed his hand and he helped up. "No, it was my fault. I was rushing for something and I didn't see you in my way. Sorry." Umaru said shyly to the boy. She hadn't gotten a good look at him before hand. A handsome face. Nice, short, jet black hair. Blue eyes that she could see her reflection in. He was as tall as her, if not taller.

"My name is Akai Koibito. Nice to meet you." The boy said. 'I shouldn't tell him my name. What if he recognized me from school? Does he even go to my school? What Should I do?' Umaru thought. "Are you alright?" Akai asked."Huh? I'm fine." Umaru said shaking in deep thought. 'Should I tell him my real bane ire should I tell him a fake name?' Umaru thought. "So...what's your name?" He asked again. "My name is..." Umaru said. "Komaru!" Umaru said relieved. "Komaru? That's a nice name. A cute name fits a cute girl." Akai said. Umaru started blushing. 'No one ever said anything like that to me. How do I respond to that?' Umaru thought. "Thank you. Do you really think I'm cute?" Umaru asked blushing even more. Now it was Akai's then to blush. "Yes, of course." He said. "How about we leave that earlier situation behind and become friends?" Akai asked nicely. "Yes, let's be friends!" Umaru replied.

"Bomba why are we at at the mall?" Taihei asked. "It's for my little sister. The one who looks like and has the same name as the Kirie from the beach." Bomba said. 'Why does he do anything for her knowing she is just going to beat him up again?" Taihei thought. "Taihei?" Bomba asked. "Huh? What is it?" Taihei responded. "Isn't that your sister?" Bomba asked. "Yeah, that's her." Taihei said. 'I thought Umaru would have been home by now. Wait...who is that she's talking to? I've never seen him around Umaru before.' Taihei thought. Taihei walks to Umaru, interested to see who she is talking to.

"Umaru!" Taihei yells from behind his sister. Umaru's reaction was priceless. "Onii-chan! What was that for?" Umaru asked annoyed that her own brother would do something like that to her. "No reason, just wanted to call your name." Taihei said, using his sister's line against her. Umaru was very annoyed at this but held back since she was in public. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Taihei asked. "Oh. This is my new friend Akai Koibito." Umaru says as she points to her newly made friend. "Kon'ichwa!" Akai said to Taihei. "So young and already has someone special to her! She has a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend!" Bomba yelled outloud. Bomba was in tears at the sight. "He's not my boyfriend!" Umaru said as she bonked Bomba on the head repeatedly. "I'm sorry about him, he's my coworker and he gets very lonely." Taihei said to Akai. "It's fine." akai said as he watched Umaru beat up Bomba. "My dear sister, did you get what you even came here for?" Taihei asked his sister. "Ah! No! I need to get to before it's sold out! Umaru sped past everyone and went to the manga section.

"I can't believe it!" Umaru said. "All sold out. Sold out hours earlier then expected." Umaru was in tears right next to Bomba. They hugged each other to quell their pain. "Komaru sure is weird." Akai said. 'Only Kirie, Umaru, and I know that name. Did she tell him that name instead of her real name? "Yes, she is." Taihei said with a sigh. "If only she would straighten out her life.' Taihei thought to himself. "Bombs! Let's go!" Taihei said to Bomba. The two walked back to Bomba's house. "Komaru, I should get going. My parents are probably wondering were I am." Akai said to Umaru. "I should probably get going to." Umaru said. "Let's walk together." Akai said.

The walked most of the way, then parted ways and went to their respective homes. Umaru opened the door to her home and saw her older brother laying on his bed, which was really just a sheet on the floor. "I thought you were at Bomba's home." Umaru said to her brother. "He said he wanted to be alone so I left and came back." Taihei said. "That doesn't really solve the problem of being alone does it?" Umaru asked as she changed into her chibi form.

"Why? I'm so lonely! I just told one of my only 3 friends to leave! Now I'm alone again! Why did I do that!? Bombs cried himself to sleep early that night. 


End file.
